Stereo Hearts
by skysplits19
Summary: This is the first Valentines Day for Misu and Shingyouji will it be a hit or miss? One shot MisuxShin pairing


**NOTES: **This is my first One-shot I am not yet thinking if this is link to the first fanfic I made but right now i treat this a different one and now my hands can't stop writing but I have no choice after this i really need now to concentrate on my studies, while doing this i was able to finish a 20-page papers for my International Relations subject

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR MISUXSHIN PAIRING JUST THE STORY**

**i hope you enjoy this one shot reviews are more appreciated whether its a good or bad one and again i am open to suggestions**

**A bird doesn't sing because it has an answer, it sings because it has a song."  
― Maya Angelou**

* * *

Valentine's day the most awaited occasion for people who are lovers, people who like someone even for those people that are hopelessly romantic who we call "single forever, and this is also one of the most exciting occasion for Shingyouji since this is the first Valentines that he will celebrate it with Misu. He couldn't help but feel excited.

"Hey Shingyouji are you done with those chocolates they look so cute" It was Tanaka his classmate looks amazed with SHingyouji had made "who is the lucky guy" "It's a secret" smiled Shingyouji

_I can't wait to give this to Arata-san on valentines day I hope he would like I almost did not sleep and even sneak in the kitchen to finish this thanks to Akaike-sempai's permission to use this every night._

"I'll go ahead now okay, you take care, lets just meet later"

Shingyouji happily walks out of the classroom can't help it but his thoughts were all about how Misu will be happy once he saw how hard his efforts are for those Valentines chocolate. But his daydreaming was cutoff when a guy suddenly appears in front of him

"You are Kanemitsu, Shingyouji right? The Kendo varsity, I am Sayashi, Shun from 3B" "yeah I know you Yoshizawa-sempai's teammate in archery is here anything you need Sayashi-Sempai?" Shingyouji never like this guy since he entered Shidou not only he was so haughty and arrogant but at the same time he knows this guy was a natural playboy and so confident of his self.

"You see since first year I admire you from afar and I assume you like me too I saw you once in the Archery championship, and I notice you always looking at me"

With a smile on his face so full of confidence and pride in what he had said. "Anou with all due respect sempai we are cheering for "Yoshizawa-sempai at that time not you I only know you in name but not personally if you excuse me I need to go back to my room" As he try to walk away he was stopped when the older man's hand held him.

"You know I won't give up that easily and frankly I don't think you suit Misu, I am better than him just show you know, and you'll be bless to be an item with me at least I can express my feelings in a more romantic way".

Shingyouji wants to look at him with disgust with what he said

"Let go of my hand now sempai I need to return to my dorm" He shrugged his hand and walks directly to his room.

_That bastard! I really hate people like that, to be frank I wonder how other people like him he's not even nice like Gii-sempai or Akaike-sempai, even far from the gentleness of Hayama-san and humility of Arata-san….Yeah Arata-san _ _he can never be Arata-san. I don't trust people like him._

He just decide to change his clothes and decide to go to room 270 where he wants to meet Hayama, he knows at this hour that Misu is not there and he does not want as well to disturb Misu.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in" Shingyouji opened the door and see Hayama on the study table "Hayama-san sorry do I disturb you?" Hayama smiled and let his kouhai inside and prepare him a coffee "Eh?

You, no not at all why all of a sudden you came here you know Misu is not here yet" Shingyouji sort of feel nervous as well but he decides to confide to his sempai the incident that happened earlier

"Eh? Sayashi, yeah I know about him well he even try to make a move at me when we were in 2nd year, but Gii embarrassed him in class since then he never pestered me, why don't you tell Misu about this"

Shingyouji shake his head while approaching a manga comic on Misu's table "I don't want to bother Arata-san about this I mean all I want is to enjoy this upcoming Valentines with him and if I push that issue he might think I am so childish that I need to fret my problems to him, he might get tired if I always depend on him." Shingyouji now looks sad but he still try to smile in front of Hayama "I might be even a bother to him anou Hayama-san…"

The ebony haired guy cut him off "Nee Shingyouji if your asking being my date in Valentines I will say no, besides Gii will take me somewhere in the weekends but I will give you chocolates if you want I am currently making some of them for Gii, good thing we have Culinary studies so this does not feels so hard to finish before we leave" Shingyouji laugh "just kidding, well at least I try to ask you out even in a friendly date"

Both friends laugh in there mischievousness, by 8pm Misu now returns on his dorm, Hayama is gone, probably with Gii again (the usual) when he sat down in his desk he notice one of his manga collection missing.

_Shingyouji was here? But he did not go to the executive room today, don't tell me he is avoiding me again that annoying brat, whats with him now and he even get my book without my permission. Well maybe I will just talk to him tommorow and ask him out on Valentines day, or maybe surprise him._

Misu had this thoughts in his head if only the kouhai knows what's on his master's pet he may shove of his worries.

Saturday morning Shingyouji decides to go to the executive room but Misu was not there the one he had met was Ooji

_What an ugly coincidence, of all earthlings I could encounter, I see another person I hated to see as well.._

"What is it Shingyouji?" Ooji said with an irritated voice "Anou, is Arata-san coming here?"

Frankly speaking he never want to talk with this guy whoseems to hate him since the day they first met.

"He is not here he is with Shimada-sensei handing the budget for the last field trip that occurs last month and if you are planning to give him something I am already telling you don't bother because he will just throw it away as well see?"

Shingyouji look and notice a trash can full of chocolates, he feels like crying that his heart wants to crush but all he do was run.

_Arata-san BAKA! You really are heartless even to other_ _people_.

As he was running and bump into someone that he avoided a while ago

"Shingyouji what are you doing here?"

Sayashi looks worried seems like the opposite Sayashi he hates.

"You said you want to go out with me right?, Its ok we can go out this Valentines day" Sayashi smiles upon hearing the kouhai's words

_Now you will not forget this Valentines, I know you will also fall for me now Misu I have beaten you… _

Misu suddenly returns to the executive room and sit down for a while then suddenly "Misu, Shingyouji was here earlier" "Eh?"

Misu looks shocked when he heard it from Ooji, but the question is why did the younger man did not wait for him.

"I saw him now leave with Sayashi that guy I can't believe such a flirt!"

Misu seems irritated by what Ooji had said "What did you said? Did you something that made him leave?"

Ooji looks nervous when his crush become agitated to him this was the first time.

"I just told him that you will never accept his gift I just make him realize to not always follow don't you find it tiring?" Ooji replied without hesitation in front of Misu.

"You have no right to tell me what I feel, if something will happen to him forget that we are classmates and an officer in this council"

Misu stormed out of the room of look for Shingyouji, he knows what kind of man was Sayashi, and he cannot let something happen to him.

_Oh please I hope I find him in time. Shingyouji be safe. __You really are stupid Shingyouji_

While almost outside of the school grounds Sayashi seems like enjoying the moment with Shingyouji, but the younger man seems to be out of his mind though he tried to pretend to enjoy stuff when suddenly.

His sempai grabbed his arms around him and began to flirt with him and whisper something in his ear "Well what if we go outside just for today? Just the two of us or maybe why can't we stay in my room, my dormmate is not there today"

Shingyouji look shocked "Eh? Sempai don't joke on stuff like that I…I.. think I kinda tired maybe I'll just go back first in my room by the way thanks for your time"

Seems like the older man does not take no for an answer "he suddenly grabbed Shingyouji "do you think you can really run away from me, Misu is not here he cannot help you, and why he would even help you"

Because he is trying to let go the chocolates that he was meant to give Misu was sort of messed up. He wants to let go but the sempai was stronger for him all he can do right now is pray that someone could save him. He already feel weak and suddenly faints.

Suddenly a guy shove the older man and punched Sayashi. He grab the guy's collar and and glared him with his murderous look.

"Next time you do this, you will regret the day that the one you try make angry is **ME**, **NOW GO!**" Sayashi run away with fear in his face

"Shingyouji!, Shingyouji! Wake up! Oi!"

_I can hear Arata-san's voice what happen? Did Sayashi-sempai… Oh no I feel afraid right now…__ all i remember was i fainted after trying to fight back... was it really Arata-san's voice that i heard or maybe I am hallucinating_

Misu can't help but look at the younger man's face while sleeping soundly in his bed. He look how he stretched his hand and yawn, suddenly Shingyouji open his eyes and saw Arata-san in front of him.

"Arata-san, what happen why am I here, you take me here?"

Shingyouji was in shocked cause what he can remember was he already feel weak while fighting off Sayashi-sempai "Oh no! Sayashi-sempai he…"

He started to cry but Misu sit beside him and embraced him

"Don't worry he will never hurt you and he will never come close to you again it was a good thing I came on time, if something happen to you I will never forgive myself, don't ever do that again okay? How can you be stupid you already know about that guy's background and who told you to go out with someone did you forgot what you are to me? A pet should never make his master worry"

"But Ooji said you do not appreciate me and I saw those chocolates on the trash I was afraid that would happen to me as well"

Misu smile at Shingyouji how can he be able to not let go of this foolish guy? Who always follow him and gave his devoted time to him, he is always cold to him but if only the younger man knows how much Misu treasured him.

"As always you should have known the reason already whyi reject those, I only want someone to give me those chocolates" _  
_

Shingyouji blushed upon Misu's word. He can;t believe he always jumps into conclusions and he is always eaten by his insecurities.

"Hey where are my chocolates? It's Valentines day today right? Don't tell me…" Misu now looks angry at him

Shingyouji tries to look at his pocket and he saw his chocolates almost crushed, he feels emabarassed that he tried to hide it from the upperclassman but, Misu grabbed the chocolate…

"Arata-san its kinda dirty already and look at its form its already awful" Shingyouji can't help but feel embarrassed

"Uhm not bad at all, since you were able to provide me chocolates on this special occasion I forgive you oh and by the way…"

Misu stand up and pull something in his drawer, and go near Shingyouji

"Happy Valentines Day" Misu smiled while handing a pack of chocolates as well.

Shingyouji can't help but jump out of the bed and hugged Misu

"Thank you Arata-san, you will always be mine Valentine"

Shingyouji can't help but feel happy this was the best Valentines day he ever had even better than Tanabata. "Sukidesu" Misu smirked "Baka!" Misu kiss his forehead going down his cheeks and to his lips, the younger man return Misu's passionate kisses and he hugged Misu again.

Shingyouji returned to the dorm completely happy because, his valentine wish came through… Now his worries we're slowly disappearing…

_Cherish is the word I use to describe all the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside you don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you, you don't know how many times I've wished that I mold you into someone who could Cherish the thought of always having you here by my side_

* * *

**_FIRST one-shot whew! i think my hands are now automatic can't get enough of this and now back again in study mode *wink* i feel like productive when my ears are plugged with music. I feel kinda sleepy but now i feel like not sleeping at all, I will be looking forward to your comments and reviews and suggestions, that would be more better, for now enjoy again XOXO_**


End file.
